


Sprachkenntnisse

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [16]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: Blutgeld, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thorsten stellt Sebastian eine Frage. Und erhält darauf eine Antwort, die er nicht erwartet hätte…





	Sprachkenntnisse

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Geschichte, die ich vor Urzeiten verfasst und veröffentlicht und dann überarbeitet und vergessen habe. Ich muss sagen, die Folge „Blutgeld“ war ziemlich mies. Ich glaube ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft, sie wirklich ganz zu schauen und habe auch noch immer nicht begriffen, wer da jetzt eigentlich wen ermordet hat und warum. Egal, hängen geblieben ist jedenfalls diese eine lustige Szene, in der Thorsten Sebastian fragt, ob der eigentlich spanisch spreche, nachdem die Frau Staatsanwältin wiederholt mit seligem Lächeln auf Spanisch telefonierte. Irgendwie total sinn- und zusammenhanglos, zumal Sebastians Antwort offensichtlich gelogen ist, aber es hat mich gereizt daraus ein kleines Spiel zwischen den beiden zu machen.
> 
> Um Verwirrungen vorzubeugen, sollte ich an dieser Stelle vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich mir mit den Dialogzeilen ein wenig mehr Freiheiten genommen habe, als ich das normalerweise in diese Art Stories tue. Im Film endet der Dialog natürlich mit „Ja, klar. Wieso?“ und Thorsten skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck. Die beiden weiteren Dialogzeilen sind völlig meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Seinerzeit wäre das für die alte Tante ARD vermutlich ein bisschen zu explizit – oder zu subtil - gewesen (Heute nach den neuen Berlinern bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.)

 

# „Sprachkenntnisse“

 

Ich höre, wie die Staatsanwältin ihr Telefongespräch beendet und halte es für taktisch klüger zu verschwinden, bevor sie noch mehr besprechen will. Schnell werfe ich mir meine Jacke über die Schultern und schlüpfe hinein, während du hinter deinem Schreibtisch hervortrittst. Die zusammenhanglose Frage, die du mir beim Rausgehen stellst, überrascht mich irgendwie.

_„Sag mal, sprichst du eigentlich Spanisch?“_

_„Ja, klar. Wieso?“_

Skeptisch ziehst du die Augenbrauen hoch. Du glaubst mir kein Wort. Natürlich hast du Recht. Ich wollte ja nur wissen, was die Frage soll. Du bleibst stumm und plötzlich formt sich eine Idee in meinem Kopf. Ich öffne die Bürotür und bedeute dir den Vortritt. Als du an mir vorbeigehst, lehne ich mich leicht nach vorn und raune dir ins Ohr.

_„Mein Griechisch ist sogar noch besser.“_

Du hältst mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sanft lasse ich meinen Atem an deinem Hals entlangstreifen, beuge mich weiter zu dir. Meine Lippen berühren fast dein Ohr. Ich sehe die Gänsehaut, die sich in deinem Nacken bildet, den schnellen Puls unter deinem Schlüsselbein.

Ich spüre ein heißes Kribbeln im Unterleib. Die Wirkung meiner Worte macht mich an und ich treibe das Spiel noch ein wenig weiter.

_„Aber am liebsten spreche ich Französisch.“_

 

*** * ***

 

Ich nehme meine Jacke von meinem Stuhl und folge dir mit einem letzten Blick auf die telefonierende Staatsanwältin. Die Frage, die ich plötzlich auf den Lippen habe, ist unsinnig, aber ich stelle sie trotzdem.

_„Sag mal, sprichst du eigentlich Spanisch?“_

_Ja, klar. Wieso?“_

Irgendwie kann ich dir das nicht glauben. Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch, um meiner Skepsis Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber das scheint dich nicht zu stören. Du grinst nur vieldeutig und hältst mir galant die Bürotür auf. Ich bedanke mich mit einem Nicken und will an dir vorbei hinaus in den Flur treten, als du plötzlich den Kopf zu mir neigst.

_„Mein Griechisch ist sogar noch besser.“_

Ich erstarre ungläubig und schlucke trocken. Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Hast du wirklich gemeint, was ich verstanden habe?

Mit einem Mal bist du ganz nah. Dein Atem streift meinen Nacken, kribbelt an meiner Wange. Fast glaube ich, deine Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Ein heißer Schauer jagt meinen Rücken hinab, breitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich merklich.

_„Aber am liebsten spreche ich Französisch.“_

Du hast genau das gemeint, was ich verstanden habe. Allein der Gedanke daran bringt mich fast um den Verstand.

 

FIN


End file.
